


Throwaway

by Englhymn



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englhymn/pseuds/Englhymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Eric meet in the latter's hotel room. Holy Grail. Plotless smut, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwaway

Neil shivered as Eric's breath puffed warmly against his neck, partly because of anticipation, partly because of anxiety, partly because of that creeping sense of unease because they shouldn't be doing this. But he made no effort to stop him, because he wanted him, oh god, he wanted him. It was a deep aching in his stomach that only grew larger until it pushed a groan out of him, and Eric sniggered because he was succeeding at his mission to drive Neil utterly insane. Neil buried one hand in Eric's golden locks and dug his fingers into Eric's shoulder, raking it down the hunch at the top of his spine and continuing until he reached his waist. Eric was strategic where and when he placed his kisses, and with each one Neil whimpered, and Eric was more than happy to give him more.

For a long while he avoided his lips, and that's what made Neil the most anxious, because for years they had avoided the tension brewing between them whenever Eric winked and sighed and smiled, and at last he had finally kissed Neil after inviting him to his room for a post-dinner conversation, but he wouldn't do it again. He wouldn't allow Neil that luxury so easily and quickly after the first one. Neil trembled underneath his touch.

Eric was an expert with his mouth and fingers, and he cupped his lips around Neil's nipple while his fingers teasingly rubbed against the fabric of Neil's underpants. They weren't completely nude yet, and Eric seemed to making sure to keep undressing slow and relaxed too, which only served to make Neil even more antsy.

“Eric,” Neil breathed. “I think I hear someone--”

“Oh, hush, what are they going to do to is in here?” He sucked on Neil's throat again. Neil took a handful of his hair and closed his eyes.

“Terry wanted to talk to me, you know,” he continued, “and I said I was going to talk to you, back in your room, and he's certain to come--”

“The door’s locked,” Eric murmured. “He can’t come barging in here.”

“He’s going to want to kn--”

“Neil,” Eric interrupted, “if you're going to keep yammering on about Terry I'm going to have to stop. I don't want to think about him while I'm doing this.”

“Don’t stop.”

“Then shut the fuck up,” Eric laughed, and he finally kissed his lips again. Neil melted into him immediately, hardly noticing Eric slinging his leg around him so he was straddling him.

It was embarrassing how long this scenario had played in Neil's mind as nothing more than a fantasy for years. He didn’t know if the same was true for Eric, but then he had never been able to really guess anything about Eric in the decade or so that he’d known him, because Eric was always looking for nothing more than a good time with a multitude of people. Maybe this was nothing more than another good time, just something for Eric to chuckle at in the future, but Neil wouldn't let himself worry about that now. Especially not when Eric had worked on pulling of Neil's briefs and was now mouthing his cock.

Neil dug his fingers into Eric's back. A short, small whimper escaped him, but he bit his lower lip tightly and tried to level his breathing. Eric's slow movements weren't making it any easier.

Eric let his lips leisurely slide up and down on it, and then dragged his tongue up the side, and then pumped his hand along it at a steady tempo while he kissed and sucked elsewhere on Neil's groin. Neil cautiously peaked an eye open to see Eric's face framed by his beautiful, long blond hair as he prepared himself to take Neil's cock back between his red lips. Only once did he run his lips along his length again before Neil let out a groan, and Eric pulled his head up to look up at him.

“You were doing so good at being quiet,” he teased. His hand ran up Neil's erection. “Maybe we should be worried about Terry.”

“Oh, piss off.”

Eric laughed, and he crawled back on top of Neil to suck on his left nipple lightly, and Neil tried his hardest to bite back any noise of pleasure. He also tried to not let his mind roam, not to allow it to run off and wonder about what Terry was thinking and not what the rest of the group was doing while the two of them panted and touched each other. Eric was back on his lips now, and they kissed with so much force Neil’s body ached.

At last, Eric had done enough. He rolled his hips forward.

They gasped into each other’s mouths, but Eric did it again, and again, and again. He pulled away from Neil’s lips to bury his face into his neck, where he kiss his throat and his ear, over and over, while he continued the steady rhythm of his hips. “Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Eric whispered, and his voice made Neil’s skin prickle. His light panting only worsened Neil’s desire. “Mm, Neil…”

At the sound of his name, Neil grabbed Eric’s head and forced him to kiss his lips again. Eric increased his tempo, and they gasped in unison. It sounded better than any song Neil had ever listened to or written, and he tried kissing Eric elsewhere on his throat to make him inhale loudly, or to even let out small mewls that made Neil’s head spin.

“C’mon,” came Eric’s strained voice, and suddenly he rolled over, so Neil towered over him. For a moment, he hesitated, and then he began thrusting forward just as Eric had been doing, and Eric allowed himself to explode into low moans, urging Neil to go faster, biting his lower lip and tilting his head back. God, he was beautiful.

Neil suddenly climaxed, groaning softly as his muscles contracted, and then he relaxed. He drew in a deep breath while his heart pounded and looked at Eric bashfully. “I--”

“You can do it,” Eric interrupted, and he grabbed Neil’s hand to put it on his cock. “I want you to.” He began to guide him, but Neil shook him away.

“I can do it,” he asserted. He started moving his hand along Eric’s length, and Eric fell back again with his eyes shut tightly.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ . Bloody hell, Neil.” He sucked in air through his teeth, and he was only silenced by Neil bending over and kissing him again. Eric quickly reciprocated.

Blood roared in Neil’s ears. He hoped Eric couldn’t feel how much he was shaking, or notice that was nervous at all, or knew how much he wanted to do this every night, in all sorts of positions, much more than what they were doing now. His mind ran rampant with endless fantasies until they were suddenly pierced with Eric crying out, and he came all over Neil’s hand.

For a moment, they lay together in silence, until Eric finally spoke up.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Neil smiled. “I didn’t think it was going to be.”

“That was your first time with a bloke, wasn’t it?”

Neil’s smile faded. “What makes you say that?”

“It’s not hard to tell, you know.”

“So that wasn’t your first time with a bloke.”

Eric brushed his hair out of his face. “No, of course not.”

“When was it?”

“If I answer that, you’ll be asking how many times next, and I don’t want to answer that. Besides, don’t you have to get back to Jonesy?” Eric grinned. “My bathroom’s over there.”

Neil hesitated for a moment. Questions swirled around his head, but Eric was already moving off the bed to get his clothes, acting like nothing had happened, and he probably never would. It wasn’t the time to ask them now, he figured. But then again, was there ever a right time?

“Eric,” Neil started again, “why’d you do it?”

“Hm?”

“This.”

He paused. No response came from him.

“Eric?”

“I said the bathroom’s over there.”

All his confidence was suddenly gone, and that’s what scared Neil the most.

“Is anything the m--”

“I’ll yell for Jonesy myself.”

“Not with me in here.”

All the playfulness in his body was gone. He had made a mistake, and Neil could tell, and he didn’t know whether to regret it himself.

“How long did you want to do this? I mean, was it planned, or--”

“I’ll talk about it later, alright?”

“Alright.”

He wasn’t going to talk about it ever, Neil figured as he hurriedly redressed and left. Eric didn’t talk about things. Not when they mattered, anyway.

Neil suddenly stopped himself.  _ Not when they mattered… _ So what would that make him to Eric?   
  



End file.
